particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kanjor
The Confédération des Deux Kanjors is a nation situated on the continent of Seleya. It borders the Royuame de Rildanor to the North and Alduria to the West. In January 2341, the name was officially changed from the Republic of Kanjor to the Confédération des Deux Kanjors. In common usage, however, the nation is simply called Kanjor. Geography Kanjor is located on the southernmost part of Seleya. Two of its Provinces, Sovalt and Tondola are on Tondola Isle, an island seperated from the mainland by the Sovalt Channel. The mainland Provinces are Zanyal, Yewao and Vagderra. Demographics The primary ethnicity of Kanjor is Kanjoran, which retains its strong position from centuries of turmoil and anti-immigration policies. It shares the French language, which links the descendants of much of southern Seleya. The Kanjorans are descended from the original Zanyal, who entered modern Kanjor through the Zanyal Valley. The other significant population is Kanjoran-Semitic, which dates back to the Semitic Migrations to Majatra. A number of settlers landed in Yewao, and stayed, though they have long since integrated within Kanjoran society. Nevertheless, they have been the target of anti-semitism since their arrival, which continues to this day. As such, the population is mainly concentrated in Yewao, though is spreading into Tondola Isle and Zanyal. It is minimal in Vagderra. There is also quite a large population of Indralans, around 3,500,000, due to the close relations Indrala and Kanjor have had. The Ethnic Census of 2345 found the following: *Kanjoran - 85% *Kanjoran-Semitic - 10% *Indralan - 4% *Other - 1% Language French is the primary language in Kanjor, and everyone can understand it, to some degree. English is also important, and they share official status. English is more likely to be found in the urban centres, except in Vagderra. A localised Semitic language also exists, deriving from the Semitic settlers crossing Kanjor. It is thought to be the closest relative of Proto-Semitic, despite contamination from French. Indralan is also spoken by many Indralan immigrants, though the language itself is also heavily influenced by French. As most Kanjorans are at least bilingual, the following census (as of the and Language Census of 2441) polled what language citizens consider their primary language: · French 50% · English 40% · Kanjoran-Semitic 6% · Indralan 2% · Others 2% Kanjun Kanjun is the creole spoken throughout almost the entirety of Kanjor and almost nowhere else. Although not an official language, it is spoken by up to 90% of the Kanjoran populace as either a first or second language. It developed as the language of interaction between the French speaking populations of Tondola and Sovalt and the English-speaking mainland long before the two Kanjors were united. Linguists now consider Kanjun a distinct language in its own right due to there being speakers of it for whom it is a first language and not merely a lingua franca to facilitate communication with speakers of other languages. Native speakers of both English and French express frustration with listening to Kanjun as they are able to pick out, although often improperly inflected, familiar words; however the complex and unusual grammar, along with unique new words make it incomprehensible. Of course, only foreigners refer to the language as Kanjun. Kanjorans actually refuse to acknowledge Kanjun as even a language, despite, in many cases, it being the primary form of communication within communities; hence, its absence from government documents. It is viewed as simply a dialect of either French or English, however, there is much dispute among Kanjorans as to which primary language it is a dialect of. To make matters more complicated, Kanjorans also claim that that dialect is split into two further dialects: “Kanjun Anglais” and “French Kanjun.” The differences in the two are so subtle that even many Kanjorans have difficulty distinguishing them. Regardless, most Kanjorans are absolutely devoted to one and fiercely contend its superiority. Outsiders often see this as a stupid argument as the two sound “exactly the fucking same.” Religion While the government is secular, much of Kanjor is religious. In the religious census of 2340, denominations of Catholicism gained the clear majority of Kanjorans (68%), while minority religions and atheists made up the rest. Religious Census of 2340 *Orthodox Catholic = 34% *Kanjoran Catholic (ER) = 29% *Athiest = 16% *Jewish = 7% *Terran Catholics = 5% *Other = 5% *Muslim = 3% *Buddhist = 1% Kanjoran Catholic Church (ER) Kanjoran Catholicism is broadly similar to the other Catholic Churches of Terra, with some doctrinal differences. These come from its being one of the Eastern Rite Churches which originated in Al'Badara. Orthodox Catholic Church Orthodox Catholicism is very similar to Terran Catholicism. The main difference being that the Orthodox Pope, Pius II is in fact dead, he however communicates with the Church through the use of visions and internally heard voices. It arose as a resullt of the Great Schism of 2146. Economy In the last few decades the economy of Kanjor has developed from mainly agricultural and heavy industrial production more towards the direction of technology, service enterprises, pharmaceutical products and energy based on Kanjor's big natural gas reserves, mostly under the control of Fortmix Energy which is one of Kanjor's biggest corporations. There are also some food, mining and forest industry. The GDP of Kanjor at the start of 2341 was 1,190,834,272,840 Kanjoran rupees the bulk of which (70%) came from domestic consumption and only 13% from foreign investments. It can be said that the business life of Kanjor is heavily centred on the domestic market due to the rapid growth of living standards & buying power of Kanjorians in the last few years. The remaining 17 % of the GDP is comprised of government services and investments. The nation's budget at the start of 2341 had a surplus of over 7,000,000,000 Kanjoran rupees which is used for financial index corrections and investment in state enterprises History The history of Kanjor is a long and complicated one. Not till the modern era have records survived in quantity, so the earlier history of Kanjor is subject to constant re-evaluation. Kanjoran history is classified into four "eras"; Archaic, Classical, Historical, and Modern. The original inhabitants of modern Kanjor (the Zanyal) developed a civilisation of peaceful farmers and traders in the Zanyal Valley and along the Zanyal coast. In 1137 BC, the Zanyal civilisation suffered a major setback, being invaded by the rising Bendirian Kingdom from the west. Within a decade, the Zanyal Valley had fallen, and over the next few decades, Zanyal civilisation had almost collapsed. The Zanyal fled to Tondola Isle, not to return to the mainland for three hundred years. Zanyal power grew considerably, and by the middle of the 8th century BC, the Zanyal under Count Henri Munodi returned, reconquering much of the Zanyal valley. Count Munodi was killed in a Bendirian ambush in during the reconquest, and a peace treaty by his successor halted Zanyal expansion. The following centuries began to develop a recognisable Kanjor, but from 750BC till 30BC, the various rulers were more focussed on internal matters. Under the First Empire, the Zanyal lands change considerably. The Empire grows enormously and absorbs all of The Mainland and Sovalt. Large areas of modern day Rildanor and Alduria are also conquered. Barbarian incursions and hyperinflation eventually destroy the empire. Once again, the nation falls into disarray, and various governments struggle for power over the following centuries. It is not until 2326 that modern Kanjor in its current shape forms. Government ]] The Confédération des Deux Kanjors has a unicameral legislature known as the Senate, which currently has 375 seats. It has an elected Head of State, the Président; with the Cabinet being chaired by the Premier Ministre. Current Cabinent (Last updated August 2453) Defence Security There are two main security organisations within Kanjor. The Service de Sécurité de Kanjor (SSK) deals with matters of internal security. It is in fact prohibited from operating outside of Kanjoran territory. The other is the Gendarmerie Nationale, the police force of Kanjor. It is actually a branch of the military, and has several specialised forces. It was formed at the start of 2342 from the five Gendarmerie Provinciales, which had been under the control of local governments, and varied in quality and ability. Treaties Kanjor is a signatory of the following Treaties. *Condemnation of any attempted genocide of the Welsh-Dranians - Septembre 2413 *Jelbanian Free Trade Agreement - Août 2410 *The Law of the Sea - Février 2370 *Mordusian Mutual Friendship Agreement - Mai 2360 *Kanjor-Indrala Fellowship Treaty - Avril 2342 *Mordusian Neutrality Pact - Septembre 2340 *The First Laloquon Convention - Septembre 2340 *Accord des Nations Amicales - Octobre 2339 *United Front Against Nuncirism - Août 2304 *TOA (Terran Olympic Association) - Avril 2299 Kanjoran Politics Elections Elections are held once every twenty-eight months. Current Parties *Partie Patriotique de Kanjor (PPK) - April 2330 *Union Pour une Nation Homosexuelle (UNH) - December 2400 *Kanjoran Centrist Party (KCP) - December 2400 *United Patriotic Front of Fascists - September 2431 *Grand Order of Organized Native Sodality (GOONS) - July 2439 *Parti Pour Paix et Progress (PPPP) - February 2445 *Bastion of Yummy Oats and Beer (BYOB) - February 2450 (The date refers to the first election contested) Notable Inactive Parties *Parti Démocratique de Commune (PDC) - June 2459 *Autonomie d'Ouvrier (AO) - October 2447 *Liberal Jay Party (LJP) - April 2423 *Imperial Party of Kanjor (IPK) - December 2409 *Kanjoran Socialist Party (KSP) - December 2403 *Liberal Party (LP) - December 2394 *Les Verts du Kanjor (LVK) - December 2382 *Front Liberal Uni (FNU) - December 2364 *Opportuniste Collectif - December 2358 *Industrialist Party - December 2355 *Socio-Captialist Party (SCP) - April 2353 *National Fascist Catholic Party (NFCP) - April 2347 *People's Freedom Party (PFP) - April 2347 *Kanjoran Liberal Party (KLP) - April 2336 *(Alianza Republicana Nacionalista) ARENA - April 2332 *Socialistic democrats (SD) - April 2330 *Democratic English Labour Reform Party (DELRP) - April 2328 *Partido Zapatista Kanjoro (PZK) - October 2308 *AM Kanjoran Panterran Movement (AMKPM) - November 2302 *Progressive Democratic Front (PDF) - November 2302 *Jedinij Kanjor (JK) - March 2273 *Secular Humanist Party (SHP) - December 2264 *Passionate Nihilist Collective (PNC) - December 2259 *Malfico Progressive Fascist Party (MPFP) - December 2237 (The date refers to the last election contested) Past Elections This list is not complete. *Kanjor Election 2338 *Kanjor Election 2341 *Kanjor Election 2344 *Kanjor Election 2347 *Kanjor Election 2355 *Kanjor Election 2358 *Kanjor Election 2370 *Kanjor Election 2373 *Kanjor Election 2376 *Kanjor Election 2415 *Kanjor Election 2445 *Kanjor Election 2447 See Also *History of Kanjor *Minor Parties of Kanjor *Cabinet History of Kanjor *Electoral History of Kanjor Category:Nations Category:Kanjor Category:Seleya